


Goddess of Democracy

by Greykite



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: AU Fragment, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Родись она в Рейхе – её бы называли валькирией. Но она родилась в Союзе Свободных Миров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess of Democracy

Родись она в Рейхе – её бы называли валькирией. 

Она родилась в Союзе Свободных Миров, и её называли просто Джессикой Эдвардс. Называли странной, ненормальной, неистовой, называли настоящим лидером – и называли подзаборной шавкой. Но она была Джессикой Эдвардс, и никем больше. 

Когда-то, когда она раздавала листовки у ворот военной академии, злая и мокрая под дождём, и ещё раньше, когда была девочкой, сжимающей кулаки от возмущения несправедливостью жизни, она решила, что будет бороться _всегда_. Чего бы ей это ни стоило, а стоить могло очень многого. Ей было не жаль. Почти ничего не жаль, но исключения всегда есть.

Один человек смотрел на неё. Он тоже родился в Союзе Свободных Миров, не мог назвать её валькирией и в принципе не любил опрометчивые сравнения. Он смотрел, как её жёлтые волосы становятся золотыми в лучах закатного солнца. Он видел, как она проклинает свою попытку жить «как нормальные люди» и решает вернуться к борьбе. Он думал о ней, он думал, что он любил её.

Она говорила, он слушал – лично или по сетевому вещанию. Её голос звенел, её глаза светились и в её волосах вспыхивал огонь. Она была обновлением. Она была радостью. Она была надеждой. Его собственной надеждой на то, что в Союзе Свободных Миров могут произойти определенные изменения, способные стереть тот прогноз, который он вывел карандашом на полях книги «Избранные изречения отцов-основателей» – Союз обречен при соблюдении ряда условий. Не более чем десять лет, или пятнадцать. 

Он любил этот Союз, в котором родился. 

Он доставал тетрадки, в которых от случая к случаю записывал мысли о социальном и политическом устройстве – такие, какие могут приходить в голову военному офицеру без более подходящего образования. У него не было конкретных предложений, он не знал, как это делается. Он никогда бы не согласился взять власть, потому что не знал, что с ней делать.

Она, надо полагать, знала.

«Демократия – они забыли подлинный смысл этого слова. И заставили забыть нас. Но мы вспомним». 

Это были её слова, и что-то в его сердце по-настоящему шевелилось от этих слов. Он, пожалуй, хотел верить в то же, во что и она. Верить в демократию.

И верить в Джессику Эдвардс. 

Многое могло случиться, если бы она добилась желаемого. Привела бы ревизионистскую антивоенную партию к власти. 

Он писал ей несколько раз. Она отвечала. Это была странная переписка, о политике и о воспоминаниях юности, о печали и надежде. Она не привыкла писать письма. Он не привык на письма отвечать. Но они обменялись несколькими. 

Он имел основания думать, что любит её. Он искал в ней свои идеалы. 

Он любил Союз и те идеи, которые Союз воплощал. Она тоже это любила, только для неё идеи всегда были на первом месте. Она была воплощением этих идей, лучшим, чем клонящийся к закату Союз Свободных Миров. 

Её следовало бы называть не валькирией – раз уж она родилась именно в Союзе.

Её следовало бы называть иначе.

Но он ни разу не назвал её так, ни про себя, ни вслух.

Он только думал, что многое могло бы случиться, если она добьётся желаемого.

 

*

_Правительственная машина – с соответствующими опознавательными знаками, но неброская, под стать владельцу – останавливается у калитки скромного деревенского дома._

_Женщина в строгом костюме – пиджак и юбка чуть ниже колен, сине-стальная гамма, туфли на каблуках – выходит из автомобиля, жестом указывая шофёру ждать своего возвращения._

_Женщина входит во двор и видит мужчину за складным столиком, склонившегося над белыми листами. Она стоит, не двигаясь с места. Ждёт, пока он отодвинет бумаги, только для вида постаравшись сложить аккуратно, встанет и подойдёт к ней._

_Она смотрит на него, а он запускает пятерню в волосы на затылке и улыбается ей – одновременно открыто и скромно, как умеет очень мало людей._

_\- У тебя есть что-нибудь новенькое? – спрашивает она._

_\- Как бы тебе сказать… Я не думаю, что то, что я пишу, может в прямом смысле тебе пригодиться, Джесс. Но тут есть пара мыслей про местные выборы, ну, как они должны проходить в идеале – наверное, мы это сможем приспособить к нашим условиям._

_Женщина кивает, глядя на мужчину – он в футболке и старых застиранных штанах, в шлёпанцах на босу ногу. Он всем своим видом контрастирует с ней._

_\- Давай посмотрим._

_Он снова идёт к столику, роется там в бумагах, а потом они, склонившись голова к голове, водят пальцами по листам, выискивая нужные детали. Ей хотелось бы, чтобы он работал у неё в аналитическом отделе. Он говорит, что это в корне неправильно. Он говорит, что, может быть, немного позже. Пока что он только её консультант, негласный автор идеологической базы обновленного Союза Свободных Миров._

_Она собирает листы, которые он решил на время отдать, и распихивает по карманам. Можно побыть слегка неаккуратной, если это необходимо._

_А потом он обнимает её, и они стоят так, пока не приходит время ей возвращаться в Хайнессенполис._

_Председателю правительства иногда приходится работать и по ночам. А на ночь у него она вообще ни разу не оставалась, хотя иногда у обоих возникало желание. Ни она, ни он не решались высказать это вслух._

_\- Ты обещал подумать над проектом дипломатического послания в Рейх, - напоследок произносит она._

_\- Ага, - говорит он рассеянно._

_\- Но мы не должны забывать об интересах демократии в целом, а не только нашего Союза, - ей иногда приходится напоминать ему такие вещи._

_Он молчит вовсе и даже в глазах ничего невозможно прочесть. Но она знает, что он её понял._

_Женщина в строгом костюме идёт к машине, думая о том, что быть главой правительства куда труднее, чем демонстрантом на площади._

_Мужчина в футболке и старых штанах хмурится, глядя в небо. Он сейчас не думает ни о чём, потому что не хочет._

_Иногда становится тяжело понимать даже слишком многое, в том числе о самом себе._

 

*

Ничего этого не случилось.

Родись она в Рейхе – её бы называли валькирией. Она могла бы стать политической заключенной или, кто знает, одной из соратников Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма. 

Но она родилась в Союзе Свободных Миров, так что называлась просто Джессикой Эдвардс и стала первой из жертв знаменитой «бойни на стадионе». Обожженное тело потребовалось опознавать с помощью медальона, который всегда висел у неё на шее.  
Он в опознании не участвовал. Он был ещё за много световых лет от Хайнессена в этот момент. 

Она родилась в Союзе Свободных Миров, чтобы стать воплощением его идей и чтобы погибнуть страшно и нелепо. Невовремя. 

Он не хотел верить в её смерть. Возможно, в этом причина. Он не хотел думать, что всё это умерло вместе с ней. Он любил её – или думал, что любил. Возможно, разницы никакой и нет. 

Когда он думал о демократии – он думал о ней. Когда он думал о ней – вспоминал о демократии, за которую теперь должен сражаться. 

Когда он говорил об идеях, он видел её желтые волосы, золотистые в лучах закатного солнца.

Когда он понял, что ошибался, уже было слишком поздно. 

Он попытался найти дорогу на свет, но свет ускользал. Он попытался быть рядом с людьми, жить ради людей – и теперь умирал в одиночестве. 

Он попытался сохранить всё, что мог, но он больше не любил её. Он не смог этого сохранить. Он вспоминал другую женщину перед смертью.

Древние мифы утверждают, что боги ревнивы.

Возможно, боги демократии – или одна из них – ревнивы тоже.


End file.
